The purpose of this project is to investigate the sources of support or strain which affect the physical and mental health of unemployed persons in Detroit. We are conducting interviews with 600 unemployed persons, who will contacted four times in the next two years. The interview focuses on physical health (adoption of sick role and physical complaints), as well as attitudes toward work. We will also investigate the support from or strain caused by significant individuals in the respondents' lives. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Louis A. Ferman and Susan Gore, New Perspectives on Unemployment, (participants in a panel discussion), Society for the Study of Social Problems, San Francisco, August, 1975. Louis A. Ferman, "Economic Failure, Alienation and Extremism", paper presented at the national meetings of the American Psychological Association; Chicago, Illinois, August, 1975.